Give 'Em Hell Kid/Transcript
LAFAYETTE CEMETERY jazz band starts playing and their music can be heard in the background as Vincent begins speaking as it shows the cemetery. : VINCENT: Say not in grief that she is no more, but be thankful that she ever was and though she was taken far too soon, may her enduring light show us a way through this darkness. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND looks at the painting of the man he watched with Cami when they first met. Elijah is fixing his tie as Hayley looks in the mirror with him and fixes it. : VINCENT: Let us mourn as we cannot move on until we do. DAVINA'S ATTIC is sat down silent as Vincent's voiceover continues : VINCENT: And though the pain may at times seem like more than we can bare, make no mistake, we will move on. MARCEL'S LOFT is holding a glass of whiskey while Marcel fixes his suit jacket. NEW ORLEANS STREET Elijah, Hayley and the other mourners walk behind Cami's coffin as the jazz band finishes playing LAFAYETTE CEMETERY : VINCENT: And even now, the words of Ecclesiasticus are ringing in my ears, they're saying vengeance as a lion shall lie in wait for them. all look over at Davina's tomb. Josh then steps forward. : JOSH: A while ago, forever ago, I told Davina a story about my first boyfriend but what I didn't tell her was that I had never shared that story with anyone else. She was like a sister and a best friend and I loved her. I wish th... uh... looks towards Kol expectantly, as though waiting for him to say something. : KOL: I'm sorry, I can't. : MARCEL: Words aren't any good, the Mikaelsons need to answer for this. I'm gonna make them answer. rests a hand on Davina's tomb stone. : MARCEL: I promise. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ROUSSEAU'S jazz band starts to play again at Cami's wake, mourners are gathered inside and Hayley approaches towards the kitchen where workers are scattered. : HAYLEY: Okay, we can't run out of whiskey at an Irish wake, it's like the one rule, okay? Whiskey is important. turns around as Elijah approaches. : ELIJAH: Whiskey is important. I'm certain Camille would have appreciated all of this. : HAYLEY: I hope so. catches sight of Klaus nearby stood silently beside Camille's coffin. : HAYLEY: How is he? turns to face his brother with a sigh. Klaus takes a breath whilst looking down at her coffin as Will approaches behind him. : WILL: Excuse me, don't I know you? Sorry.. you just look so familiar. : KLAUS: I have one of those faces. : WILL: Did you know her well? : KLAUS: I did. : WILL: She was a very special girl. : KLAUS: There's so polite summation that will do her justice, but you're brave to try and she would have admired that. : WILL: I haven't read anywhere how she died, do you know? : KLAUS: An accident. Are you here in a professional capacity officer? : WILL: No, just came to pay my respects. walks away. Marcel places a rose on Cami's coffin before walking past Klaus who watches him sadly. : ELIJAH: Give him time. : KLAUS: Time will not bring Davina back, the one chance to save her was ruined by us for our ends. Marcel's anger is justified. It's best I reach out to him before that anger hardens into something worse. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND is pouring blood into a bowl but she interrupted by Kol walking into the room. : FREYA: I didn’t think anyone was here. : KOL: Did you think I’d be at Cami’s wake? You know what, it turns out I hit my funeral quota for the day. Davina’s was this morning. I mean you remember her, love of my life, condemned to an unknowable hell and what’s your excuse, sister? Were you so overcome with guilt at what you did, that you couldn’t bring yourself to indulge in whiskey and finger food? Or were you just busy desecrating more dead? Is this to be your hobby now? picks up a skull resting on the table infront of Freya. : FREYA: When Lucien died, he was convinced the prophecy would still unfold. I need to know if he was right. These are the remains of his oracle Alexis. Hers was the power I barely understood but now that my own strength has been augmented by the ancestors, I can try to channel her, forecast as she did and find out if Lucien was right or if we can put this nightmare behind us. : KOL: I personally hope the bloody prophecy is true, you can all rot in hell for all I care. I’m just sorry I won’t be around to see it. turns away from her and begins to walk out of the room. : FREYA: Where are you going? : KOL: None of your business, alright? There is nothing for me here. : FREYA: Kol, you know that’s not true. Your family... : KOL: Do not lecture me about family, sister or not! Now you may have spent your entire life searching for us, but I never for a second wanted you. turns and walks out of the room French Quarter Bar and Will are both seated upon bar stools with drinks before them, Will looking down pensively. : WILL: There's something strange going on in this city. I can't put my finger on it, but I need to know what it is. : Vincent: And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free. Unless it don't, it might just be that the truth is a curse, man. Maybe you should be more careful what you wish for. : WILL: Yeah. What happened to Cami? : VINCENT: She died, and there was nothing that could be done to stop it, and that's it. : WILL: People don't just die. They get sick, or they get into an accident, or somebody kills them. And all those things leave a trail. And hospital records, ambulance dispatches, somebody calls 911. But not this time. Cami O'Connell is dead, there isn't even a death certificate, or a coroner's report, or anything, anywhere. suddenly gets to his feet and throws notes upon the bar counter : VINCENT: Look, man, you think you want to know, you do not want to know. : WILL: Vince, you've known me a long time. I can handle the answers to my own questions. If I get a feeling something's not right, I gotta do something. I got that feeling now. I'm not letting this go. : VINCENT: Okay, come on. Marcel's Loft is seen standing, pouring alcohol into a glass. : JOSH: It's funny, you know, I missed out on the whole binge drinking thing in college, but, ah, guess I'm making up for it with the drowning my sorrows thing, so, cheers. approaches from behind and rests a hand on his arm briefly : MARCEL: Hey, you should slow down. : JOSH: Maybe you should slow down. Hey, how about that little declaration of war you made this morning? Yeah, you might want to pump the brakes on that plan because, the Mikaelsons? They aren't exactly known for letting bygones be bygones. : MARCEL: Maybe I don't care. Maybe it's the Mikaelsons who need to worry about me. : JOSH: Is that...? : MARCEL: Lucien's serum. : JOSH: Oh, cool. So you're gonna die soon too, well, that's good to know, I'll make sure I get this suit cleaned stat. : MARCEL: This'll make sure I can't die. : JOSH: Marcel, if you take that, you will be the last thing on earth that can kill a Mikaelson. That's like open declaration of war. I mean, how'd that work out for that Lucien guy, huh? And you know what? Best case scenario, what are you going to do? Hmm? You gonna kill all of them? Klaus, Elijah, Freya, Kol? Yeah, he's mad at them now, but when push comes to shove, even Hayley chooses them over you. So are you really going to take down everyone? And do you think that's what Davina would have wanted? The Mikaelson Compound is hunched over a table attempting to read the Prophecy when Elijah approaches from behind. : ELIJAH: Anything? : FREYA: There's too many pieces. Everytime I get close to seeing something, it just fades away. rests a hand on her shoulder briefly, although he suddenly gasps as a vision flashes through his mind echo as a painting of Klaus drips with blood and a Grimoire is open with an unknown spell written across. A shadowed figure hunched over stands and the shadow is revealed to be Marcel as The Beast, fangs elongated and dripping with blood gasps when the vision fades and Elijah removes his hand, both looking somewhat shocked. Elijah walks around to the other side of the table and holds out his hand for her to take : ELIJAH: Finish it. Freya takes his hand, she gasps as several flashes in the vision is shown as Freya's words "You will all fall, one by friend, one by foe and one by family" is spoken quietly throughout; Marcel standing upon a lit bridge at nightfall; Elijah looking weakened with a bite wound upon his arm; a bloody-faced Hayley stood looking into a mirror with Hope in her arms; Klaus being held down in the Abbatoir as Marcel plunges an object into his chest; Elijah and Marcel clinking glasses in Marcel's loft; Marcel plunging a stake into Elijah's back; the rolling shot of several closed coffins and Freya gasp as the vision fades, both sharing a look of panic over what they saw. Both are quickly advancing down the stairs of the Compound : ELIJAH: What the hell did I just see? : FREYA: Vincent told me he found a way to extract the serum from Aurora, I was busy at the time but if Vincent did steal the serum... If he.. gave it to Marcel. : ELIJAH: We're in trouble. : FREYA: Yeah. Marcel's Loft sitting in his loft drinking bourbon MARCEL: Missed you at Davina's memorial. appears in the loft KLAUS: I thought my presence there would be inappropriate. MARCEL: Because you and your family threw her to the wolves? Yeah. You probably made the right call. KLAUS: I know how much you cared for her. This must be difficult for you. MARCEL: Scoffs That's funny. 'Cause that doesn't sound like an apology. KLAUS: Marcel... MARCEL: I had a chance to save her. To bring her back. But no. The Mikaelsons decided that couldn't happen. Not if it was inconvenient for them. It seems you're always willing to watch the world burn, long as you survive. KLAUS: Lucien had to die. He would have destroyed us all. MARCEL: Yeah. Thanks to his vendetta against you. KLAUS: His motive is not the issue. He was a threat. We responded in kind. Had Freya the power to kill Lucien, and save Davina, she would have. MARCEL: Am I supposed to just nod and accept that? We share a bourbon, and I just... he throws the glass of bourbon at the wall MARCEL: shrug it off. a pathetic tone Davina had to die. What a shame, but there was no other choice. KLAUS: quietly There wasn't. MARCEL: scoffs What am I to you, Klaus? Am I your friend? Your sidekick? I mean, at first, I was a charity case. We all know that. How about now? Am I your ally? 'Cause you sure as hell don't treat me like one. KLAUS: You and I are bonded by blood. And yes, we quarrel, but that is what family does. MARCEL: Oh, okay. So I'm family. No. I don't see it. Once upon a time, you were my mentor, my savior. My sire. But you've never been my brother. And now... now you're nothing to me. KLAUS: Marcellus, just give me one last chance to prove you wrong. Come with me. leaves. Marcel watches him leaving for a moment. Sighs, tears on his eyes. Then takes the serum out of the pocket of his jacket and follows him. The Mikaelson Compound FREYA: The serum... there's no trace of it in her. We need to warn Klaus. ELIJAH: He's not answering. FREYA: Elijah, the power I stole from the Ancestors, it was enough to deal with Lucien, but that power's faded. If Marcel takes that serum and becomes the beast foretold in the prophecy, I won't be able to stop him. ELIJAH: Locate Niklaus. I'll find Marcel. Leaves The Mikaelson Compound Kol's Room, music box plays light, gentle melody. KOL: Freya? Who's there? What the hell is this? indistinct whispering KOL: Who's doing this? slams shut continues choking and gasping as someone invisible seems to be cutting his throat KOL: Davina! I... I didn't mean to hurt you. I loved you. panting. Sinclair Residence Griffith and Detective Kinney arrive in the neighborhood where Eva Sinclair used to live. The neighborhood is quiet and the house is abandoned. Inside, is falling apart, filled with trash, dust and debris as well as black painted symbols on the walls from past rituals. Detective Kinney takes a look around and responds sarcastically. Kinney: Wow. Nice little fixer-upper. Vincent: (Walking down the hallway into the next room) ''I can't sell it, and I can't rent it cause everybody thinks it's haunted. That's what happens when your crazy ex-wife used to perform ritual sacrifice in your parlor room. ''(Detective Kinney appears shocked by this revelation; Vincent laughs) ''You said you wanted to know. Kinney: Jesus, Vincent I thought I was crazy. Your telling me that voodoo, black magic, angry spirits...All that stuff is real? Vincent: ''(Indicating himself) ''Those of us who practice witchcraft, we're supposed to be keepers of the balance. Sometimes power corrupts. Now, the covens won't even come near this place and even regular people they walk past it and they're like, oh, this place is seven different kinds of wrong. And they're right to be afraid. ''(He pushes the sofa out of the way, it slides across the floor revealing wood floorboards with several roaches crawling around. Vincent rips back some wall paper revealing a hole in the wall containing a metal box. He takes it, exhales as he opens it to reveal a circular object with symbols all over it) ''Once upon a time, my crazy ex-wife Eva, she tried to siphon the power of our ancestors, and she created this. ''(He says, holding the object in his hands) ''It's called "Un depot d'argente." It's a mystical battery cell. It's capable of storing all kinds of just negative mojo. Kinney: Uh, ''(He backs away) ''and how does that thing help us? ''(Vincent laughs quietly) Vincent: Witches are supposed to be protectors of New Orleans and we were, until our ancestors came along and they made a deal with the devil in the form of Lucien Castle. See, that's what got Cami killed. Now, Lucien's gone, but those ancestors they want to start a war with a family, a very old and powerful family called the Mikaelson's. Look man, it's a long story and the only thing you need to know is that some innocent people are gonna get hurt, because the ancestors, they don't give a damn if this whole city becomes a war zone and the only way we're going to stop the bloodshed is if we do somethign about it. Kinney: We? Vincent: We're going to put this (he grasps the depot d'argente tightly) in theright place. We're going to set it off, and we're going to sever the ancestor's connection to the world of the living. Wipe the slate clean! Bridge Marcel and Klaus walk onto an iron bridge with little lanterns and wood plank side bars overlooking the murky water below. Klaus stops and looks down at the water. '' Marcel: It's a long way to go to make a point. Klaus: Surely you remember this place. Marcel: Yeah. Sure. Two, three bridges ago, this is where you had me scatter my father's ashes. Klaus: You were still newly turned and I feared the brilliant, kind hearted boy I raised would be lost in a cloud of rage, so I brought you here, to the bridge our family crossed when we first brought you home. The threshold between your past and your future. Long before you realized how much we loved New Orleans. A love that was born alongside our love for you, our family's newest member. Marcel: You can say that as many times as you like, doesn't make it so. Klaus: You may hate me, but your hatred only marks you as my kin. From the moment I met you, I saw myself in you. And when I brought you here to scatter your father's remains you did something I never could. You released your hate to the wind and it was that day I saw your full potential. ''(He turns to face Marcel and says to him seriously) And I knew you to be my son. (Marcel laughs, amused by Klaus' words. This surprises Klaus, he narrows his eyes) Marcel: Did you remind me of all that, hoping I'd feel like I owe you something? (Marcel asks as he circles around Klaus. Klaus watches him in confusion, disbelief and surprise) ''Huh? Let me tell you, being a part of your life hasn't exactly been a gift. And whatever debt's I owe, I paid them back, all right. A long, long time ago. If one of us is standing in red. I'm going to say it's you...Nice view, pretty sunset. Why ruin it with more talk? At this point it's just noise. Klaus: You are so like me, stubborn, full of anger. Marcel: I'm nothing like you. Klaus: You're wrong. You see I raised you in my image and yet, when you thrived, I allowed my worst fears to take root. Instead of feeling pride of the man you'd become, I began to feel a sense of unease of distrust. And I feared you would become my better. Marcel: I never wanted to be better than you. Not until you started trying to hold me down. Klaus: I haven't done enough...Well enough, when it comes to you. But you and I are bonded by fate, by history, and by blood and you, Marcel, will always be my family. Elijah: Gentlemen. ''(Both Marcel and Klaus turn at the sound of Elijah's voice) Am I interrupting something? Jardin Gris, Night The New Orleans Police Department arrive at the Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop. Behind closed doors they hear chanting. As they bust open the doors there are three young people performing some sort of ritual with dozens and dozens of lit candle and a dead sheep. '' Kinney: NOPD! FREEZE! HANDS UP! ''(The three young people stop what they are doing) ''Psycho slumber party's over. We got reports of health code violations, animal cruelty, and felony creepiness. Good luck pleading out of that (They are arrested) Get them out of here. ''(As the three young people are escorted out by police Vincent enters, he shudders as he looks around) Vincent: Okay. (He mutters as he begins to take objects off shelves. Detective Kinney stares at it all uncomfortable, Vincent takes note of his discomfort) ''You alright man? Kinney: Yeah, man, just tell me you got what you need. Vincent: I got what I need to do what needs doing. ''(He takes the depot d'argente from his bag and begins to prep it for the ritual with the items he has taken) '' Kinney: Great. Want to tell me what that is? Vincent: Okay, cemeteries in New Orleans were designed to house the spirits of our ancestors. And there are places, sacred places that help them focus their energy so that they can access this world. Kinney: Like a cell phone tower? Vincent: More powerful but yeah. Think about it as a way where our world and the spirit world actually meet and one of those places is a tomb. It's the cornerstone of the link between the living and the dead. It's the seat of their power and the means through which they influence this world. I'm gonna go into their world with this, and I'm gonna use every drop of power and crack the foundation. Kinney: Cut off the signal. Vincent: Yeah. Kinney: Wait, you said you were gonna go into their world? Vincent: Never mind that now. What I need you to do is handle things on this end, all right? A magical surge that big is gonna send out shockwaves throughout all our cemeteries. Kinney: Yeah, well NOLA PD can clear it out. I can say there's a bomb threat. Vincent: Do whatever you have to do, but make sure there is no one around when this thing goes down. Kinney: Yeah...Hey, Vince...How are you gonna get that thing into the spirit world. Kol: Simple ''(Vincent and Kinney both turn at the sound of Kol's voice) ''He's got to die. Kinney: Who the hell is that guy? Bridge Elijah: Step aside Niklaus Klaus: Elijah, this is a private conversation. Your concerns can wait. Elijah: No, they cannot. Marcel: Same Mikaelson drama. One of you is trying to make peace, the other one is eyeing me like I'm a rabid dog. Elijah: Well then tell me my concerns are unfounded Marcellus. Marcel: ''(Emotional) Oh, what I got to prove myself? To you? Davina was like a daughter to me and you condemned her to a fate worse than death. So how is it my job to prove myself to you? Klaus: All right, that's enough. Both of you. Elijah: You tell me where it is. Marcel: What? This? (Klaus is stunned at Marcel, as he holds the vile of Lucien's serum in his hand.) Jardin Gris Detective Kinney has stepped out leaving Kol and Vincent alone to talk. '' Kol: You're not going to blow up the ancestral well by yourself. Vincent: Kol whatever help you're trying to offer me, I'm not interested. Kol: I'm coming with you. ''(He says walking toward Vincent) ''I'm not asking for permission. Besides...Davina's the one who brought me here. Vincent: Davina's gone, Kol! Kol: Part's of Davina remain. Fragments of her soul bound to those she loved. I saw her Vincent! And she's reaching out to me, and I have to reach back. I need to see her. ''(Vincent sighs and nods in agreement. He sighs and grabs his bag, walking past Kol toward the door. He stops and turns) '' Vincent:Come on Kol! ''(Kol follows him out) '' Bridge ''Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel stand on the bridge in the darkness. The only light comes from the little lanterns that line the bridge. '' Klaus: What the hell is that? Elijah: That, my dear brother, is a wicked little gift from our friend Vincent. Marcel: I guess he figured better me than Aurora and now that I got it, I can't help but think why not take it? I mean loyalty never got me anywhere and the only thing you respond to is a show of force. Klaus: Marcellus, end this foolishness right now. Marcel: Or else what? I mean we're family right. Why would this little serum have to change anything, other than the simple fact that I would be your equal. ''(Klaus looks away) Oh, yeah, I figured you could never live with that. Klaus: You hand it over right now and I will forgive this act of defiance as a moment of weakness brought on by your grief. Marcel: Oh that's funny. I thought you came asking for my forgiveness, but you like it better this way don't you? Me owing you. And all that pretty fair tale about me being part of the family. That only works if you're in control. Klaus Mikaelson, smiling down like a benevolent king. Showing mercy to all his subjects. But you still have to be the king! Don't you? The thing about kings, though...Eventually they all fall...Even you, Klaus... lanterns on the bridge begin to flicker, electricity crackling, a loud buzzing sound. This catches their attention. Elijah stares at Marcel, he can already see the vision of Marcel coming to pass. Lafayette Cemetery and Vincent are in the tomb awaiting for the arrival of a thirdy party. Vincent sits on the floor of the tomb within a circle as Kol stands just outside it. Josh soon arrives with a snarky comment. Josh: Well, there ain't no party like a cemetery party. Kol: Did you bring it? Josh: Yeah. (He holds up a record) ''Davina's favorite record. ''(He hands it over to Kol, who takes it and looks at it for a moment then breaks it into pieces) So how exactly does an Original vampire get to go to witch purgatory. hands the pieces of the broken record to Vincent. Kol: I died a witch, I spent months there, trapped and tormented by the ancestors. (Kol sits down beside Vicnent inside the circle and uses a knife to slice open his palm. Josh sits down in the middle of Vincent and Kol and also uses the knife on his palm; Vincent then repeats their actions). Vincent: Once we cross over, we're gonna be in enemy territory. We're gonna have to move quick to conjure Davina and get the bomb set. Otherwise the ancestors are gonna shut us both down. Josh: Hmmm...Okay...Well maybe just make sure that doesn't happen. Vincent takes out a potion, Kol narrows his eyes staring at him. '' Kol: Really? Hemlock? Josh: Old school...Respect. ''(Vincent takes Josh's hand and lays back on the floor of the tomb. Kol also takes Josh's hand and lays back with his eyes closed. Vincent begins to chant in order to bring them to the witch purgatory) Vincent: (Chanting) ''Prezeve lyen lavi nou. Prezeve lyen lavi nou. Prezeve lyen lavi nou. ''Kol gasps awake a moment later sitting up straight in the ancestral world. Vincent also awakens as they both get to their feet. '' Bridge Elijah: Give it to me now. I won't ask you again Marcellus. Marcel: My name..is Marcel. And I'm not giving you a damn thing. Klaus: I can't allow you the means to destroy my family. Marcel: Your family. Right. Thank you! Elijah: Klaus...Marcel will betray us. I saw it with my own eyes. Marcel: I will betray you? I asked, begged for your help and you left Davina to rot. You put down Lucien because he was coming for you, for your family, but the thing is, you made Lucien. You turned him, taught him, and then abandoned him. And you blamed Lucien because it's always somebody else's fault. But maybe you were the villians in his story. After all, that is the Mikaelson way, right? Kill, maim, torture, all in the name of family. Always and forever ''(He says, emotional) I used to admire that vow. It gave me the thing that had been beaten out of me. Faith in those you love. I was a fool. Always and forever is just an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. Maybe...It's time someone put an end to that. Elijah: You are treading very close to a dangerous decision. (He steps forward) I'm asking you to choose wisely. Marcel: Fair enough. (Marcel looks at the vile as if he's already made his decision; Klaus rushes forward but Marcel throws him back against the bridgel Klaus grunts as he gets to his feet) ''You can't stop me Klaus. Klaus: I only mean to keep you from crossing a line you would most certainly regret. Marcel: No, you meant to keep your precious upper hand. Don't you get it? Whatever I have to do, Klaus I will find a way to hurt you. ''(Elijah continues to see Freya's vision) ''You will never be safe, not as long as I am alive. (More and more of the vision is revealed) You can call me family all you want, I am done being your friend. ''(Marcel grabs ahold of Klaus) From this day forward, I am nothing less than your wost...(Suddenly Marcel's words are cut off, from behind him there is a familiar thudding and squishing noise; Marcel grunts and Klaus' eyes widen in shock and horror as he sees Elijah behind Marcel with his heart in his hand. Marcel stumbles and falls over the bridge. Klaus races to the side of the bridge) Klaus: No!'' (He screams as Marcel's body splashes into the water)'' glares at Elijah, who pants, holding Marcel's heart in his hand, absolutely horrified by what he has done. Ancestral World is set up just outside the tomb in the dark. He uses a piece of the broken record to channel Davina. Kol stands behind him watching and waiting. Vincent: (Softly) Okay. (He chants) Localiser nan motus qui souffre de patitur. (As he chants, there is an eerie whispering and indistinct chattering, suddenly Kol hears her). :Davina: Kol. (She cries out as she appears behind them) :Kol: Davina! :Davina: It hurts! (She groans as she nearly collapses. Kol vamp speeds to her side to catch her) I knew you'd hear me. :Kol: I'm here, luv. I'm listening. (He helps her to her feet) Bridge and Elijah stand on the bank of the river just below the bridge by a little fire. Klaus' eyes are intently staring into the flames of the fire as he speaks to Elijah. :Klaus: The current took him. :Elijah: Niklaus, I saw Freya's vision. :Klaus: What did you do. I could've talked him down. I could... :Elijah: (Cutting him off) You could've what? You could've watched our family's extinction at the hands of Marcel Gerard. :Klaus: HE WAS ONE OF US! (He roars in rage.) :Elijah: He despised us. Yes, he was our friend. Yes, he was our family. The moment Davina Claire was lost, he became our foe, and a formidable one at that. He was the leader of the Strix, entrusted with all our secrets and then, Klaus, we betrayed him. I had no choice. steps toward him, looking him in the eyes. :Klaus: Do you really believe that? (When Elijah doesn't answer, Klaus brushes past him, leaving Elijah alone) '' Ancestral World ''the tomb, Vincent sets up the depot d'argente on a stand by a wall of skulls. :Vincent: Here we go. :Davina: (Stronger) You've done enough Vincent. You should go. :Vincent: Davina, I can't just walk out. :Davina: When this is over the ancestors will be cut off. It'll be a new beginning for the witches. They'll need someone to lead them. :Vincent: Davina, I'm not gonna let...(Davina cuts him off) :Davina: Vincent... I'm not asking. (She steps forward, thrusting him out of the ancestral world. He awakens beside Josh with a gasp, releasing his hand. Josh stares at him confused.) *Music Plays* Mikaelson Compound, Bedroom is sitting on the edge of her bed when Elijah enters, emotional and panting. :Hayley: Elijah. (She says softly, as she stands turning to face him) :Elijah: Forgive me. (He cries, gasping and dropping to his knees) :Hayley: (Whispers) What happened? Tell me, please. :Elijah: It's Marcel. I took his life. (He exhales sharply, Hayley rushes forward to comfort him) Ancestral World :Kol: Davina... :Davina: (Emotional) Kol can you do me a favor? Can you tell Josh not to be sad? Tell him that one really good friend is more than enough and that most people don't get that. And tell Marcel thanks for being my family. :Kol: I'll tell them both... All of it. :Davina: Okay... I don't know how to say goodbye to you. :Kol: Do you know the first time that I saw you? :Davina: In the record store. (She smiles) :Kol: No, it was before that. (He steps forward taking her in his arms) ''I was dead for ages Davina. And when I woke up, it was a mess of manipulation and family drama in a body I didnt know. ''(Tears fall from his face) All this anger I couldn't shake. And that very night, I saw you leaving the church (He cups her face with his hand) with this look on your face like the whole world was on your shoulders. You brushed up against some dead flowers and you stopped. You looked around and you brought those flowers back to life with your magic (She chuckles) and you smiled and something inside of me cracked wide open. I was dead for ages, Davina Claire and only then did I feel alive again. (He hugs her and they cry; he then pulls away to look her in the eyes and whispers softly) I love you. :Davina: (She smiles and kisses him passionately) I love you too. (She backs away and thrusts him out of the ancestral world). Lafayette Cemetery, Tomb -- Living World/ Ancestral World gasps awake, crying. Josh and Vincent await him. places her hands on the depot d'agente as she chants the object begins to glow. :Davina: Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. the tomb, in the world of the living the walls begin to shake, the floors rumble and the foundation cracks and crumbles. :Josh: Uh, guys...Pretty sure that's our cue.'' (Kol and Josh quickly get to their feet and the three of them run from the tomb. Kol stops for a moment and turns back as the tomb crumbles)'' :Kol: Give 'em hell, Davina Claire. of fire explode from the tombs. Vincent: Go! Go! (They take off running) the ancestral world, Davina continues to chant. :Davina: Rompriez le lien vivant. Rompriez le lien vivant. (As Davina finishes her chanting she is engulfed by a white light) '' ''Vincent and Josh run as the tombs explode. Mikaelson Compound :Klaus stands out on the balcony overlooking the city street as Hayley joins him. :Klaus: I assume Elijah told you. So you understand why I'd prefer to be alone. :Hayley: He's hurting too, Klaus, more than you know. :Klaus: And had it been our daughter's heart would you still defend him? :Hayley: Don't use Hope. :Klaus: Marcel was a son to me. :Hayley: Freya showed me what Elijah saw. The prophecies haven't been wrong once. (Klaus scoffs and turns away) Klaus after everything that you have done, all the people that you've threatened, tortured, killed, all the pain that you have put him through, he has always forgiven you. You have to forgive him. :Klaus: (Turning back toward her) You sound like Camille. (He walks away) Lafayette Cemetery A close up of Cami's gravestone before the smoke brushes it away. Kol, Vincent and Josh now walk alongside the tombs where little fires crackle. Vincent stops as Detective Kinney approaches them. Josh and Kol keep walking. :Kinney: I take it your plan worked? :Vincent: Yeah. Ancestors are cut off, we're free. Now I just got to get things moving in the right direction on this end. Hey, look, man I couldn't have done it without you man. Thank you. :Kinney: Yeah, you know I spent months feeling like I was losing my mind. Like there was something out there in the darkness waiting for me. I thought it was all in my head. :Vincent: No :Kinney: (Chuckles) Thank you Vincent :Vincent: No man. (They shake hands) :Kinney: Thank you for trusting me with the truth. :Vincent: All right now. Mikaelson Compound Elijah stands in front of the fire place looking at the flames as Hayley enters the room. :Hayley: It was the only way to be sure, Elijah; and Klaus I think part of him sees that already. But more than anything you have to forgive yourself. (Elijah turns to face her, tears in his eyes as he walks past her. He then stops and turns back, rushing toward her and kissing her passionately) Marcel's Loft reads aloud from a book in the corner of Marcel's loft. :Klaus: "When sorrows come, they come no single spies, but in battalions" (Josh and Vincent enter. Josh rolls his eyes at Klaus' presence. Klaus snaps the book shut) Hamlet. We taught Marcel to read with this very copy. :Josh: Cool. Well he's not here, so... :Klaus: He's dead. (He says as he walks past them. Vincent says nothing as Klaus leaves but Josh freezes and turns to face Vincent) :Josh: The serum...No, Marcel didn't take it because of me. No, if I hadn't convinced him to wait... :Vincent: No, is that what you really think? You think that because Marcel wanted them to think that. (Josh narrows his eyes in confusion) Bridge/Marcel's Loft :Vincent (Voice Over): Now the truth is, Marcel took that serum the moment I offered it to him. He didn't even hesitate. In the water below the bridge, a close up of Marcel's body. In Marcel's loft, Josh is stunned by this revelation. :Vincent: So if the Mikaelson's think he's dead, they're in for a hell of a surprise. In the water below the bridge, Marcel's eyes suddenly snap open and glow red, revealing himself to be the beast. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Three